User talk:Uhotnau123
First, why didn't you accept my offer earlier? Second, promise again that you won't break my rules and then you're free. But, as I said, do not get admin duties back. You have to work to get it. I know that's hard but it's better than being forever blocked. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 00:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The reason that I didn't accept the offer earlier was that you were insistent that EVERYONE that agreed with me was me, and that hurt. I was also trying to get you to understand that even though you are currently the sole admin, you can't just say "I'm doing it this way and all opposers will be considered vandals and banned forever". I apologized for blocking Jeremy, even though he was only blocked for about 1.25 days. I'm also very concerned that this wiki will lose its identity is Nickipedia and become Plagiawikibucket. Sabrina Down Under does not deserve an article for something Nickelodeon didn't even produce. The scariest thing was that it was categorized as a Nickelodeon Movie (even a lowercase m would be scarring). The one thing I ask is that you block IALL for a year, considering the thing she was blocked for was the exact thing she did when she was unblocked--Uhotnau123 01:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if I believe you yet about sockpuppets but you are unbanned and if Isabella does something like that again I'll notify her. This wikia won't become bad and I hope when you follow the rules you'll really realize that. Thanks for being open but remember follow the rules. I'm hoping you just accepted the offer because if you didn't and you break it you'll still be penalized. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 01:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Just help me in trying to keep this place from becoming Plagiawikibucket and I promise I'll be good.--Uhotnau123 01:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) IF she does it again, you blocked her for a day anyhow. I don't think she's coming back here anyways. No harm done. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 02:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I think what we should do about the actor pages is alter the infobox with a parameter that says Wikipedia has information unrelated to Nickelodeon. That phrase when clicked, is linked to the actor's Wikipedia page and would lead the clicker to it. it's similar to what the Infosphere has, but we leave the rest of our actor infobox unaltered. I think it would help us keep focus on the Nickelodeon aspect of the actors' career.--Uhotnau123 02:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Could I see a example? I'm kind of confused. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 02:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The Billy West page on The Infosphere has the infobox with the parameter in question, for example. Still trying to figure out how they code it--Uhotnau123 02:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC)